The BitchHog Chapter 1
by SuperShadowXMaria
Summary: An old story I made a long time ago, still in progress. I don't like it that much, hope you like it, though!    Silver the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog   SEGA  Story   Me
1. Chapter 1

**The Bitch-Hog' Chapter 1**

**The Weird And Big Dog**

**~Prologue~**  
><strong>There were three hedgehogs who were walking in the forest, their names are: Silver, Shadow and Sonic, Silver was an silver hedgehog, Shadow an ebony one, and Sonic was a blue one, they shared everything, from hatred to pleasure, they liked eachother allot, but maybe that's going to change…..<strong>

**Shadow stopped walking 'Why did I go with you again?,' Shadow said 'I don't like this' Silver and Sonic turned around to face Shadow 'Come one Shadz~, we know you'll like this, it's your birthday!' Sonic said while jumping exited.**

**Sonic was right, it was Shadow's birthday, they always celebrate it, on the 4th of December, Sonic picked the date. 'But you don't know if this is really the day Shadow was born…..Or created, in your way, Shadow' Silver said looking quite awkward.**

**'Silver is quite right, I don't remember when I was created…..'Shadow said looking down on the ground with an sad expression on his face 'Or why…..' Silver and Sonic did felt sorry for Shadow, they'd wish they could help him.**

**'Shadow, don't start this again!' Silver said trying to cheer Shadow up a little. 'Yeah don't, buddy!' Sonic said, either trying to cheer Shadow up. Shadow looked at Sonic, 'Did you call me…..Buddy?' Shadow said looking quite awkward 'Why, we're rivals, right….?' 'No! Shadow we're not! We're good friends!' Sonic yelled out. 'Take it easy, Sonic,' Silver said, then Silver turned to Shadow, he bent on his knees, next to Shadow 'Shadow, we three, are best friends, we'll stand up for eachother no matter what!' Silver clenched his fist 'I promise you Shadow!' Shadow smiled a little towards Silver 'Thank you Silver, I appreciate that' He said.**

**'Yeah Shad! I promise it either!' Sonic said while smiling either , then he saw a lonely dog, he said 'Oh look a dog!' Then he dashed towards the dog. 'Grab my hand Shadow' Silver said while holding out his hand 'We've got to pay attention to Sonic, or else he maybe get bitten by that dog' He tried to said that while not to laugh. 'Bet we must do that!' Shadow grabbed Silver's hand and Silver helped Shadow up, they both walked towards the dog.**

**Sonic was petting the dog and saying all kinds of stuff like: 'Good boy' and: 'Yeah, you're so cute!' Shadow raised an eyebrow 'You do realize that you're talking to an animal?' Silver looked at Shadow 'We're animals Shadow!' Silver said laughing. 'Oh….Damn, I'd say nothing!' Shadow said feeling quite embarrassed.**

**Sonic wasn't paying attention to Silver and Shadow, he was busy playing with the dog, they did the same thing, when Sonic rolled on his back, the dog did too. 'This is getting quite scary….And don't you think that's a very big dog, Silver?' Shadow said, then Silver looked very closely at the dog 'Indeed, quite big, very odd…..' Silver said a little scared.**

**'Sonic, I think we should go, that doesn't seem as a nice dog…' 'I agree with that, Silver' Shadow said. 'Neh, it isn't a dangerous dog, he's kinda cute! A big cute dog! Don't ya agree doggie?' Sonic petted the dog again, only the dog didn't like the word: 'Cute' he'd said it before, he didn't seem to bother it then, but now the dog couldn't stand it, it started to growl.**

**'Huh?' Sonic said surprised 'Don't ya like to be called cute?' Now the dog was angry, it attacked Sonic and bit his hand, then it ran away….. 'Ahhhh!' Sonic yelled 'Noo, why'd the dog do that?' He said while grabbing his bleeding hand. (Actually glove, 'cause he's wearing gloves .) 'SONIC!' Both Shadow and Silver yelled, they'd run towards him.**

**'I told you that dog is dangerous!' Silver said worried 'Daaaaamn, how are we going to fix this?' 'Don't worry, Silver' Sonic said looking Silver in the eyes 'I'm alright, it's only bleeding a little, please don't worry' Then Sonic smiled, that made Silver worry less.**

**''All I want to do is kiss Silver now….I want him…..His eyes…'' Sonic thought, but too bad for Sonic, Silver could read his mind, and he red that…So Silver leaned in for Sonic's lips, he kissed him carefully, Sonic was first shocked, but then kissed back, Silver slept his tongue into Sonic's mouth, and Sonic did the same, only in Silver's mouth.**

**'Hello?' Shadow yelled 'I'M STILL HERE Y'KNOW! DON'T MAKE-OUT INFRONT OF ME, THANK YOU' Shadow yelled again, only louder. 'Sorry, I forgot ya' Sonic said while rubbing the back of his neck. 'Sorry Shadow….' Silver said, only to be embarrassed by the situation.**

**'Next time Sonic, don't say things loud in your mind' Silver said to Sonic, and he gave him a wink. Sonic shocked and blushed 'Yeah…..Sorry about that….' Sonic blushed more, then he looked at his hand, it became quite red, and it stated to hurt more. 'Guys, let's go to my house, OK?' Sonic suggested.**

**'Fine by me' Silver said 'What about you Shadow?' 'Alright, only if you won't get in eachother's pants! WITH ME INFRONT OF IT!' 'We'll try' Sonic said and he gave Shadow a wink 'Maybe next time…..I'm in your pants Shadow…..' Shadow blushed 'YOU'LL NOT DO THAT!' 'Bet he will Shadow, bet he will' Silver said while having with his eyes twitching.**

**'Let's just go to Sonic's home' Shadow said 'CHAOS CONTROLL!' Shadow yelled out and the disappeared on their way to Sonic's house.**

_**~End Of Chapter 1~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**'The Bitch-Hog' Chapter 2**  
><strong>The First Night…..<strong>

**'CHOAS CONTROLL!' Shadow shouted, they arrived at Sonic's house, it was almost midnight. Silver looked around 'Pretty cool house, Sonic! Only….It's totally blue….?' Silver said 'What'd ya expect? I'm Sonic! And I'm blue…..Ugh….Yeah…..My hand…It hurts…' Sonic said while grabbing his hand 'Must we help you, Sonic?' Shadow said a little concerned.**

**'No need to help, I'm OK' Sonic said 'I'm going to take a shower, you can make yourself at home….' Both Silver and Shadow nodded. Sonic walked upstairs and turned the shower on, he stepped into shower, he let the warm water run down, he felt nice.**

**'I hope that dog didn't do much to Sonic….' Silver said looking quite sad 'Don't worry about Faker, he's tough, and I know it' Shadow said and he sat down on the blue couch 'Come join me, Silver'. Silver nodded, he walked towards the couch and sat on it with a soft: 'Plof' Sound. 'And Shadow, about what happened…..Y'know…Between Sonic and me, I…..I….' Silver rubbed behind his head and spoke again 'I did it because Sonic wanted it, he was thinking: 'I must kiss Silver' And stuff, So I just did that…..Nothing more….'**

**He made a gulp sound, and was watching how Shadow would react. Shadow turned the TV off 'Oh please! I know you did it for that, and you DID wanted to kiss him, I know that! I'm not stupid, Silver! You'd like Sonic all along…' Then Shadow's voice cracked 'Did you're voice just crack?' Silver asked 'Sorry….I…..I…..I…..It's just that….Never mind…' What Shadow was thinking was: ''Why'd he kiss Sonic….I'd like him before Sonic…..Not fair….Wait he can read minds! IF HE DARES TO READ THIS, HE'S GOING TO DIE…..!''**

**Silver gulped 'Uhm…..Shadow…..?' He asked 'What…?' Shadow replied quite desperate 'Don't kill me, but I'd read your mind…' He whispered not hoping that Shadow heard it. Shadow's eyes widened then he attacked Silver and grabbed him by his throat 'YOU DID WHAT? YOU'RE SO DEAD!' He yelled at Silver.**

**'No…..Shadow! Don't…..Let me explain!' Silver said while struggling to get Shadow's hand away 'Grrrrrrrrrr! I won't!' He said to Silver growling 'Shadow please…' He looked at Shadow, with a unexplainable expression on his face. 'Sorry Silver…' Shadow had let go of Silver 'Humph!' Silver said and he crossed his arms.**

**'What did you want to tell me, Silver?' Shadow asked curious. Silver shocked, because he didn't want to admit yet that he both loved Sonic and Shadow. 'Well…..Never mind….I didn't read your mind, I was teasing you' Silver replied smiling awkward 'You….Did?' Shadow asked 'Ofcourse I did! If you don't want me to read your thoughts, I won't read them!' (LAIR D-8) Silver replied to Shadow with a smile 'Okay, I trust you, Silver!' Shadow said with a smile either.**

**'So let's watch TV until Sonic's back?' 'Sure!' Silver replied, and he turned the tv on, then he snuggled a bit closer towards Shadow, Shadow ofcourse didn't mind it, he snuggled even closer, then Shadow could feel Silver's warm body heat, when Silver snuggled even closer, he could feel Shadow's fur against his, he laid his head ontop of Shadow's chest and he closed his eyes. Shadow just smiled and petted Silver on the head.**

**Meanwhile, Sonic's done showering, he stepped out of the shower, completely naked. He shivered, he felt kinda cold, he grabbed a towel and dried himself, he looked out of the window, he saw that the moon was rising 'I never noticed how beautiful the moon is…..'**

**Then Sonic felt really awkward, he start to shake all over, he saw how the wound was glowing full red 'What's happening?' He fell on his knees, he started to scream, but Shadow and Silver didn't hear it, then he started to cry, he felt how is soft fur was transforming into thick long wolf hair, his red with white shoes were also transforming, the colour staid the same, only he got spiked beneath them, his peach muzzle transformed into a huge jaw with razor-sharp teeth, he wanted to scream, but when he heard what he did…It wasn't a scream it was a dark and low growl, he did it a couple of times…Then the pain stopped, he then totally collapsed on the ground….**

**Shadow and Silver heard the growl from the bathroom, they run upstairs 'SONIC OPEN THE DOOR!' Shadow screamed 'YES, OR WE'LL HAVE TO OPEN IT!' Silver yelled, what they heard was a low but dangerous growl, they were shocked from what they heard 'SONIC WHAT'S HAPPENING THERE?' Silver yelled very concerned about the situation 'I can't stand it anymore!' Shadow yelled and kicked the door in, they both walked into the bathroom….What they saw…..Wasn't Sonic the Hedgehog…..It was a….Monster…..A Werehog…**

_**~End Of Chapter 2~**_


End file.
